


The Coffee Shop Incident (The better version)

by not_slinkee



Category: Dan Avidan - Fandom, Danny Avidan - Fandom, Game Grumps
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_slinkee/pseuds/not_slinkee
Summary: I didn't like the way the original went, so I'm rewriting starting right before the bar scene. And combining chapters to make the chapters longer. So chapter 4 in the original will likely be the endish of chapter 2. The bar scene was a stupid direction to go I have no idea why I did that. And the original I had smut in mind, and I don't think I'm going that direction anymore.





	1. Avidan? In MY Coffee Shop? It's More Likely Than You Think.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Coffee Shop Incident](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515039) by [not_slinkee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_slinkee/pseuds/not_slinkee). 



  The smell of coffee beans and sugary pastries hit your nostrils as you entered the little coffee shop, with a ring of the little bell on the door; such a pleasing sound, that bell. This was your favorite place to start and end your day. As you went up to the counter, a very thin teenage girl straightened up and forced a customer-friendly smile onto her face. "Good morning, ma'am! How can I help you today?" She asked, with clearly forced kindness. You looked up at the menu, though you had no reason to. You ordered the same thing every day... Twice a day.

  Once you ordered, and got your beverage and little bagel, you settled down in a nice little booth in the corner. It was meant for two people. One red cushioned seat on each side of the table. Though, you paid little mind to being alone, as you plopped your messenger bag over into the other seat after pulling out a small stack of papers, glancing over them as you took a small bite of your breakfast. Though, you nearly choked as a voice startled you out of your thoughts. "Hey, there." You glanced up and dropped your bagel onto the little paper bag it came in. It couldn't be-

  "Uh hey. I saw you sitting here by yourself and I dunno you're pretty cute." He started with a charming chuckle, trying to ease into flirting mode without being creepy. You were silent. That was Dan Avidan. Daniel Avidan. Leigh Daniel Avidan. And he was talking to you. He was  _flirting_  with you. "Uh- I'm sorry. Are you busy?" He asked, gesturing to your papers. You cleared your throat and shook your head. "I- N-. I-It's fine." The "o" in "no" was barely audible, as you were still in shock. Dan looked concerned as he put his hands in his pockets. "Oh, well, in that case... I'm Dan." He smiled down at you.

  You blinked up at him, mouth opening just a little, but closing again, only to open once again, trying to form words, but to no avail. You only sat, gaping like a fish. He looked around a little awkwardly, but kept his charming smile. "I- Sorry. I don't mean to be so quiet." You laughed it off, moving your things from the other chair. "Uh- Please... Sit down." You offered. "I-I mean if you want to." You stuttered, mentally scolding yourself. Was that weird to offer? This was a total stranger. Well... You were a stranger to him, anyway... You had been a Game Grumps fan for years now. You know Dan down to a T. He sat down, looking over at you. "Uh... Can I ask your name?" he inquired as he looked at you expectantly.

 You straightened up a bit, realizing you hadn't told him. How stupid of you. You mentally punished yourself for that too. "I... Sorry, I'm ____." You looked down then back up at him. Stop it! Stop being so awkward! You were inwardly frantic by this point. He nodded. "I like that name." His smile grew a little then shrank back down. "I uhm... know who you are." You admitted. "I watch Game Grumps all the time." You muttered, as your face grew warm and red. 

 He nodded slowly, as if that made everything fall into place. As if he understood everything now. "Aaaahh, I see. Well I understand, now." He pushed some of his messy hair out of his face. "Well that puts a damper on my attempts at trying to act cool, then, doesn't it?" He giggled. You couldn't help a smile at this. Given that you already knew him pretty well; or as well as a fan could know him, he couldn't really change without your knowing, and he knew that. "No, no," You tried your best to joke coolly. "Go ahead. I won't stop you." You grinned, though this sounded stupid to you. You once again inwardly slapped yourself.

  He laughed and ran his hand through his hair before putting on a smooth smolder. "Well, miss. I must say you are looking absolutely exquisite this morning. I noticed you from over there," he gestured to where he was sitting previously. "and I absolutely  _had_  to come over and talk to you." He spoke in the smoothest, deepest voice he could manage, but as soon as he stopped speaking it broke into a giddy giggle fit. His laugh was very contagious, and it soon enveloped you as well. Dan always was your favorite Grump. And here he was! Right in front of you. Making jokes, being the goof that he is.  _Flirting with you._ It took everything you had to keep your breathing steady as you talked to him. Talked to  _Dan Avidan._ In your favorite Coffee Shop.  ** _Flirting with you._**

 There you were, for some time, just talking to Dan. He seemed to find this whole thing very natural, which you understood, since he talks for a living. You, on the other hand, were struggling quite a bit with it all. Not only with talking to one of your idols, but flirting never was your forte. After a while, you found yourself mostly laughing, and not doing much talking. Besides when he asked you questions, of course. In the middle of one of your mutual giggle fits, you felt your phone buzz in your pocket.

  "Oh... Sorry hold on." You said, slipping it out and looking at it.

        **> Where are you?  
**

A text from a friend of yours, Hayley. Well, more like business partner, but the two of you had been known to hang out out side of work now and then. You hadn't seen the time, having been sucked into Dan's charm. "Shit." You mumbled. "Is everything okay?" He seemed genuinely concerned. "Hm? Oh yeah, it should be alright, but I have to go." You looked over at him, a little sad to have to leave, though you had been talking for nearly an hour now. His eyes drooped a bit, as his smile shrank. "Oh. Okay. Did I make you late for something?"

 You shook your head. "It's fine, really. It's just a little meeting with a friend to talk about some business." You answered with a small smile. "I enjoyed talking to you." At this, he smiled. "Well, I mean... Can I... Call you sometime then? I mean, if you're cool with giving me your number." He seemed so smooth up until this point. Like talking was so natural, he wasn't even trying, but when it came down to the actual flirting part he became a little awkward. You guessed you just hadn't noticed any awkwardness through his giggles.

 You smiled and gave a small laugh as you pulled out a little notepad and tore a piece of the yellow paper off. Out of your bag you pulled a black pen and scribbled your number down on it. It came out a little less neat than you intended... Your hand was shaking. Why was your hand shaking? Well, you knew why. You had almost forgotten quite who you were talking to. Dan Avidan just asked for your number. You let a small breath out as you tried to seem calm, handing him the little paper. "Absolutely call me sometime." Oh no. Did that sound too excited? Did you seem desperate? He isn't going to call you now. Why? Why did you say that?? You were inwardly screaming now.

 He offered a goofy grin as he took it. "Awesome!" He seemed more giddy than you did. "Well, uh. You might not want to keep your friend waiting for too long." He said. "I'll see you later." He said coolly. You nodded as you gathered your belongings. You were unsure how to leave the situation... Just leave? Flirting, again wasn't your forte. You felt like there should be something before you leave, but nothing seemed right. You gave up and decided to awkwardly wave, which got a single little breath of a laugh out of each of you as you left the cafe, hearing that beautiful little bell once again.

What a beautiful sound, that bell.


	2. Just a Guy

 "Finally! Jesus Christ ____!" Hayley huffed. "I know, I know. I'm late, I suck." You brushed it off, pulling your bag onto her desk and opening it. "You  _do_  suck." She joked. "Did you get those papers filled out that I asked for?" You nodded as you dug through the bag. "I just- Hold on." You began to dig more frantically, checking more pockets, each folder, and double checking for good measure. "....____...?" She narrowed her eyes. "Where are they?"

 You brought your hands up into your hair. "Shit... Fuck!" You pushed your bag to the side. "I must have left them at the coffee shop!" You grunted. Now you were late AND left the papers at the table. What a mess you were! All because some guy flashed a winsome smile your way and asked for your number. You stopped. "Wait! Maybe Dan picked them up! We can still do this, with the original papers and everything! When he calls-" You looked at her, but your excitement fell as she only looked confused, but she had the slightest smirk. "Who's Dan~?"

  She completely dropped the subject, it seemed, simply at the mention of a guy. "I- uh-" She walked over and sat on her desk, crossing her legs, looking at you expectantly. "So you lost our papers because you were at a coffee shop with this  _Dan_ guy...? Details." She demanded, resting her head in her hands as she propped her elbows on her knee. "There are no details to tell, Hayley." You huffed.

  "Did you fuck him?" She asked. "Wha-? No!" Your brows furrowed. "You totally fucked him." She laughed, leaning back as she crossed her arms. "I did not! Look, I was at the coffee shop, like I am every morning, and he came up and we started talking, and he asked for my number. I gave it to him and-" "YOU GAVE SOMEONE YOUR NUMBER?" She looked shocked. "You? Gave a  _stranger_  your number? Who are you and what have you done with ___?" She laughed.

  You sighed. You  _could_  explain that this wasn't just some guy, but she would never believe that Dan Avidan actually started flirting with you out of no where at a coffee shop; so, this was the story you were going with. "He was very charming, I'll have you know." You said as you pulled your bag onto your shoulder. "Look, all I'm saying is that I'm proud of you!" She stood up and hugged you. "My little muffin is growing up." She said with a fake sniffle... Despite the fact that you were three years older than Hayley, but that was a story for another time.

  "So..." She pulled back, resting her hands on your shoulders. "Are you going to fuck him?" You grunted and pushed her back. " _Hayley!"_ She scoffed. "What?? I'm just saying if he's good enough to get  _your_ number-" She raised her arms in defense. You pinched the bridge of your nose, but smiled just a little. "Anyways." You chuckled. "When- er- IF he calls me, I can see if he picked up the papers that I left when you texted." You explained. He seemed like the kind of guy to pick them up if he saw them. You would understand if not, though. "You let  _me_  stop you from gettin' some ass? Girl, really." She shook her head. "Hayley, really, I was not going to have sex with him. If anything It would have ended the same way but later." You rolled your eyes. You loved Hayley, but she was a little risque at times.... Most of the time.  


  "Sure." She smirked. "Anyway, I guess you can go have more coffee with your boo." She winked at you, earning a groan from you. "Because the whole meeting was about that paperwork. Besides I got some stuff to take care of." She pat your shoulder. "We're still on for Friday, right?" You had almost forgotten... Though you didn't know how, you went out with Hayley every friday. Same bar each week, too. If it weren't for Hayley, it probably would've gotten boring by now. "You know it." You smiled a little. "Then get out of my face." She grinned at you. "Loser."

  A day or two later, you were at home, sitting on your couch. Laptop propped on your lap, coffee in hand and pencil behind your ear, held in place by your messy hair as you stared at your email. These days that's what your work thrived on; your email. Some day, though, it'll get better. You smiled at the thought. One day you'll have an actual store and everything- You stopped yourself. You can't distract yourself with silly dreams. Yes, those things would be amazing, but right now you needed to focus on your customers that were staying loyal even as you worked from home in your PJ's.

  As you skimmed an email, you heard your phone ring, pulling you out of your focus. Grabbing it out of your messenger bag, you looked at the caller I.D. It was an unknown number. Was he really calling you? Even after you made a fool of yourself like that? You let out a breath and held it up to your ear. "Hello?" You tried to hide the excitement and anticipation. "Hey!" You heard a familiar voice. So it was him. "This is ___, right?" He asked. "Yes." You answered, smiling widely. You were glad he couldn't see you. "Awesome. It's Dan." He replied, stating the obvious at this point. "From the coffee shop." You grinned. "Yeah, I figured." You put your laptop down. It needed to cool off anyway. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" He asked. Truthfully, yes, he was, but you needed a break. "No, not at all. I was just reading some emails." 

  There was silence for a moment. "Oh! Hey you left some papers at the table the other day." He said as you let out a relieved breath. "Yeah, I was hoping you saw that! Did you get them?" You ran your hand through your messy hair. "Yeah, yeah!" You heard papers rustling on his side of the conversation. "There right here...." There was another short pause as he thought. "My schedule has been pretty hectic. I hope these weren't too important, I like,  _just_  got the chance to call and tell you." He sighed. "I'm sorry if there are." You shook your head, despite him not being able to see you. "No, no, like I said, it was just a meet up with a friend. We just decided to postpone." You assured him. "I do need them as soon as possible, though."

  "That's fine! I'm open Friday, if you want to meet up then." He said happily. "That's actually perfect! I'm meeting Hayley Friday. I can get the papers from you and bring them to her at the bar!" There was more silence. "Is... That okay?" Your brows furrowed. "Yeah yeah! Sorry I was just thinking- er I was hoping we could hang out, but we can do that whenever." He brushed it off. Though, you knew he was only being considerate at this point. He  _just_ said his schedule was too hectic for 'whenever'. 

  "Well... You could... Maybe come with?" You offered. Hayley wouldn't mind, right? Right, she's pretty chill. The more the merrier, she would probably say. "I- no, no you're going there to hang out with your friend, you should hang out with her." He insisted. "No, really, she'd probably be happy to have someone else there." You answered. "She's always talking about how boring I am anyways." You joked, earning a little laugh from him. "Well- I don't drink." He responded. "So going to a bar might be a little awkward." Right. You should have thought about that. "Oh yeah, right right. I forgot about that." Wait... why did you just say that? It hit you that you never told him that you knew who he was and knew quite a bit about him. It hadn't hit you until now how strange it must be to him that you knew him but he didn't know a thing about you... But when it did hit you it did so like a train. "I mean- I think I remember you saying that at some point. What do I know? I'm just some fan." You added awkwardly, laughing nervously. You heard him chuckle. "Stop that." 

  Your heart stopped for a second. "Stop what...?" You held your breath. What had you done? "Acting like I'm some big shit. I'm just a guy." He laughed. You let out the breath you had been keeping prisoner. "O-Oh. Sorry. I just- I never even thought I'd  _meet_   you let alone-" You stopped yourself. Nothing was serious. You had met Dan  _once_. "Let alone what?" He asked, before a small silence. "I- uh. I dunno,  _this,_ whatever is happening." That sounded stupid. No, why did you say it like that. 'This' is nothing. You met him  _once_. He laughed. "Uh. I dunno, I mean..." Silence again. Shit why did you say that? Now you made things awkward. "We'll just see, what 'this' is I guess." He said finally. You let out a breath. At least he wasn't weirded out enough to not want to meet again.

  "Alright." You chuckled a little. "Sorry for being weird." You laughed. "I just- I don't flirt very often... I don't get internet stars asking for my number too often either." You heard him laugh, which comforted you a bit. He didn't hate you, which is good. "It's okay." He chuckled out. "I get it. Just keep in mind, I'm just some guy." He insisted. "I'm nothin' special." With this, you could not disagree more. You had always had a thing for the goofy 'Not-So Grump', and now he had your number. You were talking to him.

  "Well, anyway." He pulled you back out of thought. "We can meet up on Friday so I can give you the papers, if you want. Or we could like... get dinner or something at some point and I can give them to you then." He offered. You smiled. "Hayley's probably going to be too smashed to worry about business on Friday anyways. I think it can wait for dinner." You heard the papers shuffle again on the other side. "Awesome!" He said finally. "Can't wait. What's your schedule usually like? When do you think you'll be free?" He asked. "Well it's pretty free-form. Most of my work is from home, so I can move things around pretty easily. As long as I have a day or two notice." You explained. "Okay cool, then I'll see when I'm free next and we'll go from there." 

   "Okay awesome! Well I guess I'll talk to you then." You responded. "Yeah, yeah. You've got emails to get back to. Talk to you later." He chimed cheerfully. "Alright. Bye!" You hung up and immediately smiled ear to ear. You have a date with Dan Avidan. You laid across your couch, holding your phone to your chest. This didn't seem real....


	3. Text Savvy

    When Friday rolled around you found yourself talking about nothing but him. In fact, a whole week went by, and all you could find yourself even thinking about was him. You knew at this point all it could be was infatuation and over all disbelief that this really is happening. You found yourself daydreaming a lot about the big 'what if' questions. What if this works out? What if you end up ~officially~ dating Dan Avidan? What if you _marry_ Dan Avidan? What would your life be like? About that point is where you would mentally slap yourself. You're taking all of this too seriously. He's just a guy. A guy you haven't even gone on one official date with. It's nothing even close to being possibly serious yet. 

   So, here you are. Ignoring your work, texting him. This can't be good for the business... But, really it was futile to keep trying to focus on work, because every time your phone dinged, it was in your hands in a split second. You would drop everything instantly. This probably wasn't good for _you..._ Of course you didn't really care in the moment. Because Dan fucking Avidan is texting you about going on a date. In real life. This isn't even a dream. You were certain of that at this point. A lot of pinching has happened in the past week. 

**"So is Sunday good for you?"**

_"Yeah it should be. I have a phone call with a client on Sunday but that can happen at literally any time. Just gotta tell them to call early in the day. :)"_

**"Awesome! So how's 6 o'clock then?"**

_"Perfect. What time do you think I'll be home?"_

_"If I get home that night ;)"_

_"That was a joke I'm not serious."_

_"I don't even kiss on first dates."_

Smooth.

**"Haha you're fine, I got it."**

You never were good at this whole "flirting" thing... This is how most text conversations would go with him. You would think it would be  _less_ awkward when texting, given that you have more time to think up a witty response or at the very least something that  _doesn't_ make you look like a bumbling idiot.

**"Probably around 8 or 9 I guess. Assuming you get home that night at all."**

He's not serious. Well..... You don't  _know_ him... You know of him... what if he is serious? What if that's all he's interested in? Panic starts to set in. Someone as famous as Dan could easily fool girls like you into anything he wanted. That's ridiculous though, right?? He would never. Everyone knows that Dan is at the very least a pretty good guy. Most would say outstanding. But...... You don't  _know him._

**"That was a joke"**

**"Not serious ;D"**

Right. Calm down.

_"haha ur fine. I TOTALLY got that you were joking......"_

**"Right, I'm sure. But are you SURE I'm joking??"**

Panic once more.

_"I mean... I kinda hope so lmao"_

_"but... then again it wouldn't KILL me to sleep with you haha"_

Jokes. You're good at them.

**"Hahaha I am. No worries. Anyways you probably have work to get to, right?"**

**"I probably shouldn't distract you so much"**

_"You're probably right.... I need to get stuff done... But that's not as fun as texting, hahaha"_

**"lol! for sure. But you need to."**

**"make those dreams come true!"**

You smiled. 

_"Alright well I'll talk to you later then."_

And with that, you were back to work.


End file.
